Fire Management
by oaksoup
Summary: You are not what people wants of you, but you can manage something of it of course. Not just in life and games, but also at something else too. A/B/O story, pairings will be posted when chapter 3 is uploaded!
1. Always Slow

He knew there was going to be a day in which he wished to have listened to his classes, Osomatsu thought, panicked and still somewhat sleepy. Not that he would repent about not paying attention no, even doing nothing is les boring than school but.

BUT.

He knew something was wrong with him, he could feel it and how much! Some weeks ago, he got a serious but painless neck swelling he got to hide for some days with a scarf because he knew that if his mom found about it he would be chastised for playing almost naked in the roof because "he felt hot". He was found of course, and now… his asshole was red and inflamed while he did nothing wrong with it.

Well, it was not his _asshole_ per se.

He didn't really know what it was, it were only two big fat inflammations around it, he felt as if they were two baseball balls dangling and rubbing and goddamn, they itched so much.

He knew they had a name, it was something that biology classes explained not so much ago, but he had it on the tip of his tongue and couldn't put his mind over what the fuck they _were_.

If only he could beat them away…

And so here he was, 2 AM in a cold autumn night, sitting in floor of the bathroom, panicked and uncomfortable because he couldn't find a reason over it. What if he was going to die all red and itchy? First his neck, now his ass, and then his entire self! He was sure that goddamn things weren't there some hours ago!

God, he was still a child!

A _not-so-good_ child he knew, but a child nonetheless!

He sobbed.

"I don't wanna tell my mom I'm gonna die… *sob*"

But light tappings at the bathroom door took him out of his wild imaginations on how he was gonna tell his family about his mortal condition.

.

"… I'm busy, go away" – he croaked.

"Osomatsu-niisan? Is everything ok?"

"… I… I'm not sure… *sobs* Uuuuhhh…" – he must have been a very bad child to be this embarrassed and scared at his young 12 years of life. At least Choromatsu would understand him… right?

"I'm gonna open the door."

"Ok!"

So he stood up, trying to stay without rubbing his ass (how the fuck was he able to run to the bathroom in that conditions, he wasn't even sure), and Choromatsu, looking worried, entered upon second of him opening the bathroom door.

"Are your legs ok?"

"My legs aren't the problem, Choromatsu… It's my butt, it itches so much, and from it grew up two big strange balls that are all hot to the touch! I'm sure they are red too. Also, for the record, I'm not going to show you them."

"Aw, that sounds nasty. Have you tried some _Pasta de Lassar_?"

"… Yeah, I was searching for it when you came… "- he lied, Osomatsu was too worried – panicked, really - thinking on the many ways he could die of this to even think of a possible cure.

"Ichimatsu uses it, so maybe is on our room."

"Huuuuhhh…" – he couldn't even stand up well anymore, so wobbly and all he supported himself on the wall. - "Hey, how did you found I was here Choromatsu? You are such a log when sleeping."

Choromatsu looked at him as if it were obvious, but Osomatsu didn't think it _was_.

So he conceded. Twin synchronicity always worked at the end.

"Oso-nii, you smell all funny yanno!" – he put his hand over his nose to prove his point – "You see, the smell is all over the place, even worse than when you got that scarf with you when it was so hot and—"

"W-wait, what? I smell? Did I smell before…?" – he tried very hard to keep himself up, this was not what he was expecting at all.

He smelt his armpit, just to confirm anyways.

"Yes! It's something like… glue? A bit sweet though. But it was so strong, and now it smells so much again!"

...

Smell huh…

Oh.

...

Osomatsu sat down, now in the toilet, finally with an idea in his mind.

"Choromatsu… do you believe it can be related with the Alpha and Omega thingie?"

"Hmmm… No, I don't think so? If you were an Alpha you'd be… probably attacking me now or something, I believe, territorial animal instincts and such. Omegas get all this strange lube down their butts and get fevers." – he was obviously reciting what he had learnt from classes, of course - "But only other Alphas and Omegas can smell them, and I'm sure that I'm not any of that!" – he saw his brother sit in the toilet all pained, put on his best thinking face and finally declared – "Maybe those are hemorrhoids?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"But they could be…"

"Nope, I don't have any of that, I refuse!"

"Ok, ok" - He offered his hand - "You wanna get up? Maybe we should get mom to examine you"

"Mom will scold me again for being this sick…"

"No, she will not scold you for that, this is not something you can get from playing shirtless outside you dummy!" – Choromatsu laughed, and Osomatsu felt that his smile was contagious.

He was glad of having his brother and his very best friend as a confident.

He would never forget it.

"Ok, let's go to search that weird paste that my butt is killing me. I'll tell mom tomorrow, its too late for worrying her at this hour."

"Isn't it better for you to wait here and wait for the cream here?" – Choromatsu laughed again, and this time it was at his face. Osomatsu pouted.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Always slow, Oso-nii!"

"Shut up!"

ooo

Time passed, their deeds were done, and soon both were in their futons again. Choromatsu sided with Osomatsu this time, his brothers wouldn't mind as they trashed and moved so much they wouldn't even notice that Choromatsu had moved them out of their respective places that night so he could be with his best friend (again). He snuggled at his side, this time mindful of his butt, not like when he put his leg badly when supporting him and almost ended with Osomatsu screaming obscenities down the hall.

And when he was almost asleep, he thought he listened to certain tiny words which melted his heart.

"D-do you believe this is serious enough for me to die Choromatsu? I-I'm kinda _scared_ …"

"Whatever it happens I'll be with you, Osomatsu-nii, don't worry"

And he has never felt this warm and giddy over it, he was sure.

ooo

At the very next morning, Osomatsu woke up with a big fever and hallucinations, proof enough that even when being a Matsuno it only meant bad luck.

Osomatsu was only one of the thousands of victims of a serious pandemia after all, and the Matsuno family received some instructions over his care. The most important things were for him to not be touched at all by his brothers until two weeks passed, and something related to his possible presentation, easily forgot over time.

And of course, in a house of six, rules are to be broken, because Choromatsu never left his side, whenever his parents weren't on sight of course.

They held hands, and time passed again until they were alright again.

...

They grew up, and their special connection seemed to stop the more time it passed. It was understandable, considering their personalities.

But, again, bad luck was always was their best friend, and they still slept side by side.

Whatever it happened, they were going down together, and it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. (Ab)Normal Motion

There's always a start on all stories, and this one would begin with a certain pandemic that affected children from age one to approximately sixteen, age in which the so called "second genders" flourished on adolescents. There were vaccines to control it, but in this case, the species in concern was a virus known for its mutability and resistance, which only needed one passenger infected with a rare variant and so, counting from the day that its today, two thirds of the whole of Japan were infected.

The Matsuno household was no strange to it, and of course it was Osomatsu the one who got the virus too. Two full weeks of gland inflammations and exanthema transformed the brother's room into a quarantine jail. Luckily for the other kids, no one contracted the terrible virus, but here's what they know.

So time passed, and they all grew up.

But this is not the real start of it, as it was only the one bearing a warning for the future.

.

And now, ten years later that certain event happened, is where the real story starts.

.

"Whooooo! Niisan, you really don't notice anything strange at all?"

"Huh? Should I?"

.

Summer was being benign with Japan that day, blessing them with some delicious fresh air brought from who knows where, it was really a miracle in midsummer. Reason why everyone was deciding to go outside that day, if they haven't gone out already, like Karamatsu who went to show his new _Perfect Fashion Summer Edition_ ™ to his dear Karamatsu Girls, and Ichimatsu who was basking in the afternoon sun on the roof.

That's excepting Jyushimatsu, always the wild card, who had gone restless seconds after Osomatsu got out of the bathroom, getting ready for some sweet pachinko action.

It was funny, really, he just suddenly rolled off the stairs ending up near the bathroom in a cartoonish way – all followed by a really loud WHOOOOOOOO – followed straight by his known guardian dog pose, smelling the whole room, without the suit. Not that he needed it to be as perceptive as a dog, Osomatsu was sure that he'd be like that even if he weren't an alpha.

"Hey Jyushimatsu, did something happen?" – the eldest scratched his nose in his typical way, he had woke up in a very good mood that day. Finally the days seemed to refresh a bit, and he had to admit he woke up feeling fresh for no reason. He guessed that you sometimes got days like that, like winning at horse races.

Jyushimatsu didn't say anything at him, still trying to find the something he was looking for. Seconds later, he jumped (from the ceiling!) to his back, clawing and getting attached to his hoodie.

Like a cat.

Not even like a goddamn dog.

"Oh, oh! Its coming from youuu, its so strong!"

Was he nuzzling his neck!?

"Hey! You aren't a light baby I can carry like this anymore, not that I ever did that, shoo!" – Osomatsu did a little dance trying to get his fifth brother from his back. But he waved with his movements in synchro with him, and sniffed him directly on his neck.

That _very_ important part of the neck for certain people.

Of course, not for him.

Unnerving.

There was also a very protruding boner poking his lower back.

*sigh* Marvelous.

"Whooooo!" – Jyushimatsu screamed on his ear, he was really lucky to be goddamn motherfucking Jyushimatsu or he would have thrown him outta the house – "Niisan, you really don't notice anything strange at all?"

"Huh? Should I?"

He kinda wanted to sniff his armpits, now that he told him about his supposed "smell". Not that he could, with his new added weight now holding him by the shoulders and licking his neck like if he were some sort of salty red popsicle. Osomatsu just rolled his eyes and his small well of patience dried with his good mood.

And he couldn't feel it, but the smell got sourer just like him, and the intensity, pleasant as a nice breeze, now doubled, like a threatening storm.

It was like a yellow mustard acid cloud for Jyushimatsu's eyes and nose, which terrified him. He had never smelt something like it, not even when Ichimatsu got into his sourest moods.

"Jyushimatsu, get off."

He couldn't resist.

And he fell off his brother, like a dead cicada out of a tree.

"Don't do that again." – he didn't even need to look at his sunny brother – not as sunny in that exact moment – to see him nod excitedly/horrified. And then he got out.

.

Still on the floor in his dead cicada pose, moments later that _incident_ , he listened one known voice for him scream from the second floor

"Jyushimatsu, do you know if someone spilled one of Karamatsu's shitty colognes here? That goddamn smell is clouding everywhere, I swear it…!"

… Choromatsu…?

Now that was strange. Maybe the day wasn't as auspicious as they believed.

Time to _run_.

 _._

 _"Oh, dear_ ** _brother of mine_** _, how fancy to see you here in front of—"_

 _"No time for that Karamatsu-nissan, something strange is happening today and Osomatsu-nii can be in danger!"_

 _"Eh…?"_

.

Lady Luck was being a good goddess this day, Osomatsu thought with joy when he was out of the pachinko center. How many balls for only a half of what he had of all his (cigarette) money! Not the sour looks he got at him when playing, or even walking to the best place in the world after the Hippodrome, nothing could deter him of his big winnings. The sun really shined a bit more on him that day!

And it was true… even though it was late the sun shined a bit more when he was still inside it seemed, the weather got _sizzling_ even if it was the evening. It was time to get a bit more naked, he thought. But he wasn't even able to get his hoodie off when he felt _someone else's_ hands helping him with that.

Huh? Hands? Wha—

"Do you need some help?" – that was one strange person, all horny and disgusting sounding – "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist to see so many… many… you know, the pheromones…" – now that one (girl?) sounded like a junkie.

"Dude what, just get off!" – he was glad to have fought and trained his punches with Chibita all of those years, in three movements (elbow on the face, jawbreaker, and his nicest kick on his arsenal) he got three strangers out of him, and his hoodie off and clean. He could also see more people just looking at him directly, all horny and ecstatic. Strange, it was not as he was any different today.

Or maybe he was just slow.

Huh.

No one dared to reach him after his violent display, but he didn't want to move, testing the waters. His heart rattled inside his chest, nervous. What the fuck was happening? First he had horny Jyushimatsu slobbering him, and now he got three strangers trying to probably fuck him on the street, no caring it was the fucking street still with the sun up and shining!

So, tired of calculating all his possibilities, something he would never do as it was not his style, he started to run aimlessly. And as he thought, people began to fucking follow him.

They ran after him! WHAT.

"What the everloving fuck is happening today!?"

And after some while after running, entering some alleyway Ichimatsu appeared on his sight, looking for something at first sight. There was no time for words, Osomatsu thought, he still could heard people running behind him. Ichimatsu seemed to understand, or at least, see the fear on his eyes just by one look – when he saw him appear, and saying anything; he took him on arms and escaped through the houses roofs. Thank god cat abilities.

"Ichimatsu, thank god you were here-"

"Osomatsu-niisan, we were searching for you"

"Wait, what? Who?"

"Its time for a visit to Dekapan-hakase"

.

The Pants themed house and laboratory was already holding the rest of Matsus excepting Totty (and Karamatsu, most strangely, even though Ichimatsu said he was there), who said he had "nothing to do with it" and went to his yoga classes, only remarking that if he was attacked by one of his gym mates someone would _die_ , Osomatsu found when he got there with his purple-clad brother.

"Nothing to do with what, by the way?" - Osomatsu asked to the air, not sure if he really wanted to be answered.

"Jyushimatsu was talking some nonsense about smells and pheromones again, so he called everyone and reunited us here. I still can't understand we are here Osomatsu, we have nothing to do with _that_ world."

But both saw Jyushimatsu nod in their way, strangely unsettling to see them agreeing with them when he was the one who brought them all to Dekapan, and also still sporting the biggest boner right their way. "Uhuh, you shouldn't have to understand of pheromones and _you-know-what_ , but the fact is that _both_ of you are doing things that shouldn't happen to normal betas" – he said with a big smile on his face.

"Eh?"

" _Both!?_ "

"Yes yes-dasu" – the man in Big Pants appeared from a side room in all his labcoat glory and with very shiny red robotic glasses in his face, maid Dayoon at his side, and a somewhat drugged-looking Karamatsu at the other. Karamatsu didn't even look like himself, but mostly like someone who wasted two entire days at playing internet games without sleeping. Choromatsu felt a pang on his side, only to notice the other Matsus looking at him, accusingly, so he went to take him on his arms. – "I myself can't see it, but with this glasses I can see clearly the problem, hooe hooe."

He pointed at Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu-dasu, exams later will tell us a more specific result, but you are clearly a victim of The Inactivator."


	3. Fast and hard Fights

"… So… I-Inactivator you say?"

* * *

No more words came from Dekapan nor the brothers as the doctor dragged his maid to search in one of his big and all chemical crammed shelves, that until he found out what he was looking for. Everyone was given red tinted glasses, the same ones that Dekapan and Maid Dayoon used, to everyone in the main room. Karamatsu was the exception though, who Choromatsu had to manhandle and sit on the center chair before they got the glasses as he was drugged up with _something_ and unable to do anything but let himself fell to the table with a 'plop' and snooze up.

That was the only answer Osomatsu needed to see, just a sight of all the overwhelming red and green coloured smoke – no, _clouds_ filling the room and he understood what Dekapan was going to say.

"… Ah, I see now…"

"Osomatsu-niisan! He still hasn't answered anything a-about what's happening!" Of course Choromatsu looked at the ominous smoke with fear, he never had a problem with anyone outside Iyami and Chibita and now _this_ menaced to change his fucking life. He was two hairs short to eating his own hand in anxiety.

"Oh, you see Choromatsu…" Osomatsu took him by a shoulder, showing him a twirl of red and green in the labs roof with his other hand – "That's us."

" _WHAT_ "

"Yes yes Choromatsu-niisan!" – Jyushimatsu rushed to him and gave him a hug that could have be reassuring if it weren't by his giant boner rubbing against his leg, it was impossible to not notice it - "I can't see the colours myself but those strong smells are clearly yours!"

"Hoeee, this very special Glasses are the ones who color pheromones by intensity and complexity; they are very special-dasu!"

"No surprise with Osomatsu-nii being the stinkiest of us, right Jyushimatsu?" – Ichimatsu commented with a malicious laugh on his words.

"No one can win against you in stink Ichimatsu-nii!" – the mentioned sunny bro retrieved with a shiny smile of his own, now embracing both of his oldest brothers. Osomatsu gave a tiny laugh too, watching his dearest little brothers trying to make the air less tense.

...

"Now, let me explain-dasu!"

Dekapan got a chalkboard from his Doraemon-pocket-alike pants, and wrote as fast as his little hand let him some formulas, explanations and a tiny viral capsidae with a happy face.

"This virus, the Inactivator has been highly investigated you see, not because of his first symptoms who are alike to Influenza ones, only a tad weaker but more extended in time, or because its adaptability and abilities to infect through air, but because of its possible affections to what we call our second genders, which are different in every person as also are the age average of showing them-dasu. Thing is, we are unable to see what's the damage extent to those genders as they show at least nine or ten years later than the average of children getting infected."

"Its 2016 and there's still no way to find the damage? Sounds a bit like bullshit." – Choromatsu sneered.

"All medicines created for investigation woke up the dormant genders faster than expected, and ethic laws shot them down, sadly-dasu. " – after drawing an angry face on the virus, Dekapan cleaned the chalkboard to then get it back to where it belonged.

"Now, continuing with this… where this affects you? Osomatsu first!"

Osomatsu stood up by inertia at being called, still low-tone shocked as he was after that dreaded day. He still remembered the hungry faces of the people still on his pursuit (most probably). Dayoon dragged him to the front so Dekapan could explain what was happening with him.

He could feel his younger – worried - brothers eyes on him.

"You are the typical patient with this kind of infection. The one who doesn't show its problems until it's too late. You saw the red thick smoke with this glasses right? Those are your pheromones, created by a certain overexerted brain glandule of yours who tries to do its work, even if your body doesn't follow its orders."

"You see Dekapan-hakase, that's the part I don't understand. Why something like that could come from me?" – Osomatsu questioned, still kind of confused. "This smoke is what's making people become all horny or crazy! But it's not like I'm an omega, I don't have the body type nor the needs, a-and not even omegas have so many range over people!"

"His pheromones make him more alike to a zombie holocaust than a omega" – Ichimatsu snickered, cat face right on the joke.

"Hooe hooe, that's a fair point! But there's a reason of why this virus is called Inactivator. When I talked about your body not following your brain orders I was referring that the problem was there.

You probably presented your sickness with global inflammation symptoms and extended fevers, and the cause was the virus rapidly growing and destroying precious cells, in your case, cells that help with the second body growth and gender presentation, and that's why your figure is more like a Beta than the most common feminine Omega Figures. But the virus is incapable to enter the brain, and that's why your hippocampus is still working fine, trying to cover your problems with enormous quantities of pheromones, as it doesn't get a negative feedback from your body to stop them-dasu.

In fact, that's the reason we had to anesthetize your brother over there" – he signaled the sleeping log Karamatsu had become – "He, upon entering your house got overwhelmed by your smell and almost became crazy-dasu! Dear Jyushimatsu has more self control than him, that's for sure"

That was almost impossible to believe, of course.

"I almost ate you today Osomatsu-nii!" – Jyushimatsu screamed

Exactly for that.

...

"Hum…"

"… You seem calmer than what I thought you'd be at this kinda notice, Osomatsu-niisan" – Choromatsu commented. He certainly didn't feel so calm himself, now that he knew how important that explanation was, as it had a big weight on getting jobs and in society in general.

...

Things were certainly better as they were 100 years before, in a world in which child-breeding was as important as getting territories and obtaining various merchandising from the outside. Omegas were treated as dolls, well treated but unable to do anything than being pregnant. Betas were known for their usefulness, ingenious and not affected by pheromones, which lead them to manual jobs which required no leadership, which was Alpha-only. But one thing is say things were better, and other, completely different, is to say that things have changed. Omegas still got few jobs as medication left them sleepy, completely unable to work with heavy machines or even drive, and Beta work was still in the same lines, only with few openings depending on the personality or if the job needed them.

...

"Its… mostly because I donno if by now this could mean something. My certificates still mark me as beta, and with all of this… I'm still basically a Beta with Omega pheromones" – he grinned, obviously excited. He clearly had a plan, and Dekapan could feel it because that smile was directed at him. "I'm suuure our doctor here has something that could help only regulate the smoke and still let me be myself, isn't that riiiight?"

"U-ueh… I can search for something…" – Dekapan said, so alarmed that his maid had to hug his stress out, something that left the red hooded boy with a bigger grin.

Jyushimatsu suddenly jumped up from the floor, looking kind of surprised, nothing that would've be easy to know if he hadn't his eternal smile on his face.

"Ooooh niisan, I thought you'd be more affected with you being an Omega!"

"… Yeah, I should be, but…"

He didn't answer anymore than that, but his smell changed, something only Jyushimatsu's sensitive nose could perceive. _Understanding_ , was that it?

 _I wasn't one to work hard, anyways._

Osomatsu was pretty satisfied with the answer, snickering to himself and relaxed enough to sit down next to Choromatsu. And even with his unchangeable smile, his brothers could see he was happy, too. He sat again, this time taking in Ichimatsu's hands with his own, so maybe that way he could give him a little bit more of the happiness of his own.

...

"Now now, about you Choromatsu-kun… yours is certainly a peculiar case" – the doctor said, a bit away from the brothers as he was getting a set of little set of marked bottles from one of his shelves.

"W-what in me makes it peculiar? I'm not like Osomatsu who make people crazy, I'm as normal as I can get!"

"Jyushi-boy here told me that you could smell some things you shouldn't, with you being as _beta as you could._ Can you tell me what you smell from those bottles please?" – the doctor in big pants gave them carelessly, and Choromatsu, who was known by his two left feet and hands, had to struggle a bit to get them all in his two hands.

They were three bottles, marked with kanji that Choromatsu couldn't understand (something that made him feel really mediocre), and that seemed eerily empty. He grabbed them as best as he could, still unsure of what they could convey into his future, left two in the floor and smelt one at random.

...

"This is… body cream? I'm not sure—"

And then another.

"Shitty cologne—phew!"

And the last one.

"Probably… soy sauce, I don't get it…"

...

"Ohoooeee, this proves my point. A blood exam could prove it more easily but you seem to also have been infected by this virus too, only that it left you with other kind of problems!"

"W-what! I didn't present any kind of symptom or whatever—I cannot be like him!" – he pointed to his eldest brother, who, all relaxed and completely sprawled in the lab floor, promptly raised his middle finger at Choromatsu .

"The fact that you are able to _smell_ what's on those bottles, and still _not getting it right_ makes this case clear enough. You are clearly not a Beta-dasu, it's just that you got infected in the early stages of gender presentation. Those were pheromones, nothing else than that."

"O-oh…"

"My dear Maid will get you to one of our rooms to get blood samples, if you want to be out of doubts, of course."

To everyone who saw the poor Choromatsu, who was still white as a paper, it was sure he preferred to have doubts, it was too much information, and it looked so simple, so painfully simple! But everyone didn't count Dayoon for sure, or maybe he didn't even care of anything as most of the times, as he was already dragging the worried guy by the arm. He followed his pace without much questioning though, as the questions would reveal themselves if he wanted it or not.

Those minutes felt longer than the walk, and somehow they felt as smothering as the heat outside.

ooo

Choromatsu was taking his sweet time on that certain little room, and evening had gone leaving only a whiff of the overwhelming heat it brought. It was pretty late.

When he reappeared, there were no words from him, only a resigned face and some kind of cologne which he gave to Osomatsu. It read "For Inmediate Use". He made Karamatsu stand up, had clear second thoughts in the form of moving his head a bit and grasping his hair, and decided that Ichimatsu was the better option to carry him, going for him and taking him to his dearest painful and sleeping brother.

"Dayoon said he will wake up in two or three hours, and that we should explain the… _situation_ , to him later. I can't carry him, I just got three blood samples taken and I'm feeling a bit dizzy…"

"Nii-san, he could get a bad reaction again from all this pheromone-problem, I don't know if I'm able to retain him again…" – Jyushimatsu tried to coax him to do his new job, as Ichi became green with nausea as he had to even _touch_ his big brother.

His three older brothers looked at the yellow matsu, and then the oldest of them at Ichi, who only shrugged. It was better if they didn't know the situation they've brought on Karamatsu hours ago, without even being there on their house, who, according to Dekapan, was overwhelmed by a mix of those two strong scents and acted merely by his instincts, as he was unable to determine from where they came.

He was right.

"Only this once…"

The road home was silent after that.

ooo

Todomatsu was already on the house when they all came back, looking still disgruntled about the _scene_ Karamatsu made – which was undeniable, both Choromatsu and Osomatsu noted, to say the least. Furniture on the floor, the little table and TV scratched. So of course Karamatsu was given to him, the only one completely safe, at least for that night, on the house. He didn't like it (not that he actually likes anything his brothers do), but it was for the best and he knew it. After a somewhat well earned "damn troublesome brothers" Todomatsu difficultly carried his big bro to sleep both together on the guest room, which left the others alone to sleep away their worries.

But Osomatsu wasn't able to.

The night was sweet and chill, just the best time for a night smoke Osomatsu thought, when sneaking off the futon. Everyone was asleep – who wouldn't, it was almost 3 AM, but after all the day scares and new revelations, there was no space for drowsiness on his body. In the roof he found his usual space and sat down, lighting a cigar. The delicious aroma of it was better than the cologne the doctor gave to him he thought, he couldn't smell it but he felt wrong after spraying himself with it. It felt… sticky, like he had a mucky substance over his skin, like it was another skin over his, not his own.

It was the first time he had felt like that, and it disgusted him for some reason.

"Maybe I do feel something…?"

"Can't sleep?" – A known voice, along with a strong tea smell, asked him. Choromatsu, also in his pajamas sat beside him.

"Who would've guessed, Cherrymatsu!"

"Please don't begin with that!"

"Hehehehe" – he rubbed his nose, a bit of normalcy in between them was always good received.

"Want some tea?"

"Nah, not thirsty" – Osomatsu said, blowing some smoke

"Ok"

"Did the doc tell you something important today that you got so scared after the lab test? Was it erectile dysfunction?"

"Always so blunt, you fucker"

"Hey, someone has to get you to slack off a bit and get that stick outta your ass! Unless you prefer to b-"

"I'm gonna cut it here, _thanks_ " – his face was livid, but that was expectable of him. "Dekapan-hakase determined t-that I'm supposedly… an… alpha"

Oh.

Nothing what he expected.

"Whoa! ... But I don't see where's the problem with being an alpha, at least for a person like you" – Osomatsu looked at him, unexpressive – "With the right treatments you surely can get the highest positions and the best jobs, exactly what you are supposedly looking for. What has you like that?" – This sounded all logical in his mind and spoken out loud, but he knew his brother, at least he knew him still better than other people, so he could imagine what kind of thoughts troubled the boy.

Choromatsu slurped some tea forcefully, the hand with the cup trembling, Osomatsu could see even with the dark on the streets. He coughed up a bit, clearing his throat.

"… Yes, I-I know they have almost all the benefits and all the social status and such b-but I d-don't feel worthy of being an alpha." – he almost dropped his tea on his pajama pants at this - J-just look at me, I'm just someone who can't control his feelings, who gets angered enough to punch whatever angers me a bit, who is a bit less anxious for getting medications but enough for not being able to get a job for myself! I'm a fucking joke, who just happens to be diagnosed too late as an al- no, wait, a damaged alpha also!"

"… Hum. So you don't wanna be an alpha, right?"

"No, its not that! Its just…"

"Yeah, I know." – Osomatsu took his tea and drank it himself. It was cold. Then, looking at Choromatsu's annoyed face, he left the cup on the floor and hugged him by the shoulder – "Too much info in too little time, right? I can't say it's the same for me, but, you know… we are here for whatever it happens. If you don't wanna change its alright, and if you do just do it. Thinking too much makes you even more anxious than what you normally are."

And the words sounded pretty and comforting, but Osomatsu's hand over his shoulder curled with a bit more strength than required.

"We will always be with you."

 _Please don't leave me too, not being like this._

"Hey, Osomatsu… let's take our medicines together. We both got into this, let's try to get better both together" – he gave him a rare smile, and Osomatsu only was able to put his head over his brother's legs. He didn't want to show his weaknesses to anybody, and no one knew about what he was thinking usually, people always seemed to think of him as a simple guy with little desires. And it was true, until their brothers were related to the problem.

He smiled, and did not show it to anybody that time. But Choromatsu knew.

He was always with him, after all.

...

Little did they know about the third person listening to their chat a bit more afar than them, and no one saw him get back to his futon bed.

ooo

The next day, Dayoon himself went to their house to give his patients their medicines, and also to had a chat with Matsuyo and Matsuzo about yesterday's happenings. They were very surprised, but no one could find them at fault in forgetting about the sickness that affected both of their children, as the sextuplets where the bane of their life, counting their adventures and warped games. Karamatsu also was there, as he had been given a very simple (lazy even, as it was told by Osomatsu who told him to "not worry too much") explanation, but he wanted to know more. Later, he looked at both his brothers in silence, as he has taken a decision over it. But he didn't say anything, and the others paid any attention.

Days passed, as normally as they could.

Osomatsu did take his medication, one by each day. But, disregarding the _suggestions_ he gave to Dekapan about no secondary effects, the medicine made his body feel itchy, and even if the second skin feeling was a bit more subdued and tolerable, it was still there. He also started going out less, at least at noon, little by little, as there was stoll some people who looked at him as if he was a prime steak. Choromatsu in change, with his alpha enhancers he was more prone to mood swings, some of them he couldn't control as well as he would've liked. He once had destroyed Todomatsu's phone screen protector once by tapping at it, too strongly, as the screen didn't obey his commands. The fight later was somewhat brutal, but Choromatsu agreed to pay for the glass protector.

Those were complicated days, and so…

Osomatsu sometimes, a bit dizzy and tired, forgot to take his pills some days, and Choromatsu tried to do his best but he also forgot of them too.

And as slowly as the days passed, some apparent changes appeared in their brother, Karamatsu. He has stopped going out of his house to pick up girls, to follow his big bro wherever he was. By giving some excuses as "more time together" and "wanting to try those new Pachinko machines", on the first days he was not as notorious as some time later, where he had lost his senses of personal space with Osomatsu, touching him slightly and being always next to him. He had also started to look strangely at Choromatsu, but that was generally followed by feigning headaches. It was true that he seemed dizzy sometimes, but the looks given to the green matsu were nothing but _insolent._ And that obviously reeled up the already sensible boy, who was a ticking bomb.

When he exploded, it was terrible.

...

Karamatsu had the gall to bat his brother's hand when it grazed Osomatsu's forearm, trying to get one book when he was near the bookcase. That mixed with that disgusting face he somehow put on his face everytime he saw him, was enough for Choromatsu to take the book and throw it on his face, effectively breaking his sunglasses.

"What the fuck…?"

"You _motherfucker_ …"

Punches didn't wait to appear, followed by serious roughhousing with scratches and even bites. Both brothers were red of anger, eyes feral and bloodshot. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu broke out between them, Ichimatsu effectively knocking out Karamatsu for a few seconds, while Jyushimatsu had Choromatsu in his known Octopus Holds.

Osomatsu was stunned, and, when shaking Karamatsu to wake up, he saw that he was also too.

"Damn, Karamatsu" – a not-so-light slap was delivered in his fair face – "What's the matter? He didn't do anything for you to start attacking like that!"

"He..."

"He _what_ "

"He-e shouldn't be touching you so lightly… another alpha… not so near you…" – he was clearly dizzy, and his words came out tumbling and heavy, but still understandable.

"Gk—" – Choromatsu bit his lip, listening that words.

"This got all wrong…" – Jyushimatsu couldn't stop himself from saying

And Osomatsu… just left him in the floor, and got out the room.

No one saw him the rest of the day, not that they wanted to search for him.


	4. Best of Times

It was somewhat pleasing to see Karamatsu like that, Ichimatsu thought. Bruised, with his nose bleeding and completely disheveled. This was the face Karamatsu didn't like to show to others, even less to his dearest brothers, the raw face behind the cool mascara. But the more he looked at him, he got more irritated. Not the least in a good way. His eyes, for example, looking lost and drowsy – having been like that for many days, from _that day_ to be exact. And his mouth, who should always be smiling – until of course he slapped it. Maybe that was the reason he was the one who sat by his brother, curing his wounds with gauze and alcohol, looking at him without saying nothing, even when he was sure Karamatsu wanted to.

He saw him open his mouth, saw how nothing came out. Then he looked at all sides, smelled the air, still looking dizzy. He closed his mouth again.

There would be time to talk; he knew they _had_ to talk. But he wouldn't be the one to begin.

-o-

Jyushimatsu had wriggled out of the strong embrace to his body, and who knew how many minutes he had passed out – that guy was seriously strong when he wanted to (and sometimes when he did not want too) – 'till he felt a hand on his hair and a cold – very cold! – feeling on his back.

"Gyaaaa! Wha—Jyushimatsu!" – He couldn't help but shriek.

"Nii-san, you are back! Did you sleep well?" – he sounded as happy as ever, as if _that_ didn't happen moments ago, as if things were the same as some months ago.

An angry growl left his bloody mouth. " _Well_ took a flight to the Bahamas and left me behind"

"Oh! Oh! Should I send them a message to come here?"

"I—m… not going to play this game, Jyushimatsu" – Choromatsu grumbled, a bit less angry but enough to wallow in hate, and still sprawled on the floor, the ice on his back burning instead of healing, everything that day burnt him hard.

"Ding! You were the one who started it up! Hahahahah!" – Jyushimatsu's laugh felt extremely loud into his ears.

The wounded matsu facepalmed. He truly had bad luck. And little time for laments, as from one moment to another he was swindled in the air to fall into the old green couch, thank to everyone who hold a candle for him in the sky he still had his hands on his eyes, he would've vomited all the room. At least Jyushimatsu had the decency to calculate his fall so his back would not be that affected, but it still hurt.

Face rubbing green felt, wished he would've gone to that job interview that morning instead of being scared of his mood swings and staying in his house.

"Choromatsu nii-san, you don't hate Karamatsu nii-san for what he did to you today right?"

He felt Jyushimatsu close, a hand caressing his hair, his hot breathe and – citrus? He was not sure, but it was _strong_ and he thought it was something he hadn't been able to sense on him before – smell near. He did not look at him, as it would move the nice hand on his head, but he truly wanted to see what kind of face he was sporting. The question was thrown like all others he had done, a smile on the intonation, as if they all were funny. His face also worked like that, all funny and strange faces, the alien part of him always present. That's, of course, until something serious happened.

Like this.

He couldn't see his face, but he was sure his smile was not the same.

"… I don't think I hate him Jyushimatsu, but he was… seriously looking for a good ass-kicking."

"Hmmm…" – He couldn't see his face still, but the humming make him sound not convinced.

"I'm being serious! He was being so… I' don't know, abrasive maybe, and it wasn't just today!"

"What about "Dominant"?"

"No… he acted like a very bad movie villain" – Every word that passed between them felt like some kind of test. Like the ones people used in job interviews, which he always tended to fail. He felt as embarrassed as in those situations, even though it was his own little brother talking to him, trying to talk about why Painfulmatsu felt he was a nuisance in his own words.

"I don't believe you understand, Choromatsu nii-san"

And there it was.

"… What should _I_ understand then?" – Ice be damned, fuck the pain. He got up from the sofa to face his little brother, ice bag falling from him, forgotten. All that wording to make him feel as if he was the one with a problem, when he _knew it was_ from when Dekapan gave him his results. He had to ensure everyone knew of his rage, and Jyushimatsu, with his surely strangely smiling face he couldn't see was no exception. Extending his arm, he took him by the hood's neck. He squeaked. "I've been following every instruction Dekapan-hakase has given to me, so if I don't know something its not by lack of trying. Tell me now what did I do wrong this time, as it seems that its not my body only that is wrong too."

Oh boy.

He had never, _ever_ looked that way, Jyushimatsu thought. Never had that look, when punching Osomatsu, or even this last time, when angered about Karamatsu's attitude.

It was the first time he looked as an alpha.

"… Oh, if you wanna talk like this, let me talk as one too."

-o-

"Sometimes… I feel like I've got no control over what my body wants or not"

Karamatsu knew that talking with his dearest brother Ichimatsu was, most of the times, the same as talking with air. He didn't even try to look at his face; he already knew he would only show his impassive mask. Not that he was not accustomed to that, as everyone liked to ignore him as a sport on that house. No matter that, he had to say what made his heart hurt, because he was sure it would be the last time he could say it before his _instinct_ took over himself.

He could listen to the omega's calm breathing, not changing once. As expected of him.

He kept talking anyways.

...

"I, as the oldest brother and also the Alpha of the family, should know how to control myself. But I have been unable since that _fated day_. And it just gets worse."

To be fair, the actual one with the "lead alpha" title was actually Jyushimatsu, the first one to present and the calming presence on their house, for strange as it sounds. But Karamatsu liked to put on the table the little seconds he had in this Earth as their oldest brother over his little ones, so he could feel important. It was non-threatening for the first alpha (they were afraid of what _he_ could find threatening), so he left those vain words pass. But it also meant that Karamatsu, second alpha on that family did have to restrain himself good part of his adult life, keeping the voice inside him as calm as possible, because he knew internally what the pack order was, it was something he couldn't deny.

But…

"There's something that sometimes tell me I must put Choromatsu in his place, but what's his place anyways? It not like he's someone new here! Osomatsu even less, he's my dearest aniki and… those _scents_ are making me crazy, I'm sure, yet they shouldn't!" -They were their brothers, and he couldn't recognize them even though they looked the same as him! It was excruciating, the oldest there thought, rubbing his eyes.

He could feel them, touching his nose and melding with his hair and clothes. Those nice scents he had never smelt before, amazing and alien on their closeted space.

They changed something inside him.

He surely was lucky Jyushimatsu hadn't lashed on him. He was lucky he was the leader of their little group; he really knew how to control himself. In fact, how did he do that? Maybe he should be talking with him now but—he would be surely put in his place, and that would break his already shattered self-esteem.

"Did you finish talking?" – a rough voice woke him up from his musings. Ichimatsu, of course, dry as always. He wasn't sure if it was a cue for actual talking, as it mostly got him punches from the fourth, so he said nothing, didn't even look at him. "Well that reveals how much of a fucking idiot you are."

"… Eh?"

"Its… not your fault though" – He saw his hand, surprisingly soft, before his face, always as rude, taking his and applying some lotion to one tender cut on his left cheek.

It was alcohol.

"AAAAAUUUUGGHGGHGGHHG"

"You never had to exercise much your Alpha traits, and now that have started to wear you down 'til you became like this" – Ichimatsu was being as sincere as he could, dry tone and all. That was nothing he saw many times in the past years, so he put his best neutral face so he wouldn't get scared. It was better that way, Ichimatsu was never _that_ cute. "Have you ever thought that maybe _that_ is what's making your body not recognize our brothers as what they are? Not just their smell, but yourself"

"Y-you think so?" – Karamatsu was dumbfounded, to say the least. He had never thought about it, because _how could he_? No one told him that! Not in school, not when he was in the hospital when he received his first pills against unwanted ruts.

"… It's just a guess, but it's also one that applies for me. M' not sure if—"

Karamatsu clasped his hands, they were cold and clammy. "What! You too!? Please tell me more, Ichimatsu!"

"Gk!"

Ichimatsu was glad the room had little visibility now that the sun was down, he was completely sure that he could feel the redness and heat of his brothers face and blood. He did not want to feel it so much, and he was not going to give Karamatsu the possibility to see his own troubles. So he kept his voice as clinical as possible.

Hoping that maybe, in this way, the scent problem wouldn't begin to trouble him too.

"… Sometimes. I have to check myself once in a while, when it becomes too strong."

"Oh… you always had good self-control, dearest _buraza" –_ but he had not, not when it meant damage against him and both of them knew , it was not worth mentioning, not at that time, at least.

"I've got to, forced heats are a fucking pain in the ass. Medication does its best for me but… there was no way to know you would be the one who was going to be more affected by all of this shit" – he extended his palm, to Karamatsu it felt like a lifelink.

Maybe it was the effects of the dark in the room, but the heat in his hand, even when Ichimatsu was only applying a band-aid to it, was more comfortable that anything he had felt from him in many years.

He wondered if his brother thought about it too. But he was not a baby.

"Hm! Maybe it has to do with the fact that Fate likes to go rough with people like me"

"Weaklings like you, right right."

-o-

Their room just got another hole on the wall to add to the collection, judging by the place Choromatsu had his head buried seconds ago. His arms were bearing new grapple marks and knowing that the term black eye would not define what he would get the next day. For looking so lithe, something strange for all the muscles baseball should had give him, Jyushimatsu seemed to get them out only in situations like this, when his Dominance was endangered.

He had never cared about it, it was not his place nor something he should had given importance too, as it was most of the times an Alpha vs Alpha thing. But his scrapes burnt and his head hurt.

His eyes seethed and the fucking hair of his ass demanded revenge.

So Choromatsu, terribly enraged, took his hands out his head, and lunged at his brother's one in an impressive jump. One he wouldn't have been able to do some months ago, for sure.

Arms on the other neck and body still flying, the ground resonated with a big neckbreaker that even Karamatsu and Ichimatsu were able to listen. But Jyushimatsu did little time to recover, with his elastic body and ferocious look, on seconds he was out the floor and already gripping Choromatsu's legs, aiming for a stretch. He bit his lips to stop the screams on his throat, and with a free hand punched his brother's head.

Not so strangely, it made him to talk.

Or more like…

"Pfweh… you… BOEH… see now?"

Spew words.

He said nothing though, as the hold was so strong he felt as if his waist would break. But his punches were a bit lighter, and so the stretch became lighter too. Just a bit.

"You wouldn't be able to punch me like this before, but you… changed so fast! So so fast! No one could see it—And your smell doesn't help too!" – Jyushimatsu said, stopping his wrestling move, deciding to jump over his brothers stomach and hug him outta his finally ebbing rage.

The smell thing again, huh?

"I didn't believe that those pills were so strong…"

"But they are! And look at you now, no wonder why Karamatsu-niisan couldn't recognize you anymore."

Now that was a strange way of wording it, Choromatsu thought in that moment, but Jyushimatsu, with a big unnerving smile, blew out his doubts taking off his green parka and shirt.

Those were muscles, real ones on his stomach area. He got more mass, more bruises. He really looked different.

 _Couldn't recognize you._

Oh, so that was it. A spark of enlightment shone on his eyes, and Jyushimatsu saw that he finally understood. Both finally relaxed over the floor, with Jyushimatsu over his big bro, stretching over and using his stomach as a pillow.

"Damn it."

"Ayup yup"

"Is there something I can do anymore then…?"

"Dunno! Karamatsu has never shown his alpha nature that much, so he shouldn't know how to control it. It may… take some time?"

That was a bitter thought, and not the best one.

"Maybe Osomatsu-niisan could stop him"

He? He was clearly unable to take his fucking pills and he would know to stop him, right.

"… Yeah, maybe he can"

But he wasn't gonna admit it, not in front of someone who was sure to have read him already.

An hour later, Totty, freshly out of his part-time job, found them sleeping on the same place they had been talking before, and sent them out to take a bath as the place smelled like a pigsty, in his words.

He fumbled a bit, not even wanting to touch the hole in the wall, so he went to their room in the second floor, only seeing Ichimatsu there, lazing.

"Hey, have you seen our shitty older brothers?" – For malicious his question was, Todomatsu still looked kind of rumpled. He must have been worried, even though he didn't want it to show, the cat-lover thought. Some normalcy, at last.

"Karamatsu went for booze downstairs. No signs of Osomatsu all day." – he stretched out in the floor.

"Hmmm…" – now dearest Totty looked sneaky again – "Do you believe castrating Karamatsu can help to get everything out to normal?"

"Mmmmm… probably."

And the little one clapped his hands

"Ok! Time to go tell him the news!"

It was obviously a ploy to "cheer him up", even though Ichimatsu could see how fed he was about the hormone based problems, not only on his house, but the complete world in which they lived. As a beta, he was unable to understand them, so now that his normalcy was ruined, he felt as an outsider. Or that's what he let them see, their dear Totty was a very complex person.

He snickered. Not that he cared, he didn't have his problems, he had his own shit to work.

So he kept lazing, not listening the soft screams coming from downstairs.

-o-

And he lazed, until it was time to sleep.

Osomatsu didn't come with them, and Choromatsu was kind of glad he was the last one to enter their room, as he saw the second oldest sleep and hug Ichimatsu. Some kind of green feeling still chucked his throat, and he still felt nauseous when remembering his scraps. But tomorrow they could think it out, he guessed.

And then, later than that…

" _Are ya sure this is the only way?"_

" _Dayoooo-n!"_

"Choromatsu… Choromatsuuuu… hey, wake uuuup"

At the insistent voice and the two fingers covering up his nose, the one being called had no other option but to wake up from his dream, the one in which Nyaa-chan sang only for him.

Of course it was Osomatsu, the only one – no, nevermind that, Totty still existed. Still, he had all the right to be angry, even more so after... "What the fuck, Osomatsu…"

Huh, Oso-matsu?

"W-wha—where were you!?" – He squeaked, still sleepy enough to cloud his throat.

"Shhh, get up and come with me for a bit." – Osomatsu seemed serious, or at least the moonlight ray that lighted his face made him think so.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow…?"

"It's better if _they_ are asleep. Now, get up."

He had no qualms, if only because he was still sluggish. When out the futon he faintly saw a missing matsu on it, but he had no time to think about it as he followed his big brother's lead. Osomatsu seemed too sure of himself, he thought, but something was still strange. His back all tense and erect posture said that something would happen, and he was already unsure of all again.

But he kept following him, down the stairs and into the guest room. Still, he believed in his brother and (still, somehow) best friend.

Story of his life, it seems.

Of course he wanted to drop everything as he saw Karamatsu, tied and gagged, immobile and audibly sobbing on the floor of the room they recently entered.

It was clearly not just his day, maybe it was not his week or month. What terrible bad karma, fuck!

He ran after his second older brother, trying to untie him.

"What the FUCK Osomatsu!? What made you think it was fine to do this!?" – he was clearly alarmed, and with reason! Even though the room was with the lights down, the Moon let them see his unusually blank face. Like the one he wears certain days, when they knew he was upset.

Karamatsu wailed a bit less loudly. Maybe he was impressed by Choromatsu still wanting to help him, even though he had been like shit for quite long time. Maybe he felt comforted by his hasty attempt. But Osomatsu did not really care at that point, it seemed his face just gave them a weak smile to then close the door.

"Heeh, I found the answer to what has been happening all this days' yanno?" – He didn't face them as he said that, but they saw him get a hand on his hoodie pocket. He then turned around with a little pirouette – "You see guys, Dekapan-hakase's assistant gave me some indications to make us three accustom to our new gender fuggity thingies – whatever they are called, and this way is even easier than being doped up on those shitty medicines!"

He laughed, but the little laugh that came flickered a bit.

"But what made it fucking necessary to get us up to this hour!?" – Choromatsu screamed, as he knew his little brothers and parents were like logs when it came to sleep.

He also was able to untie his brother's muzzle and last knots, who went a bit away from him, grabbing his arms.

That was a bit painful, in the worst sense.

"Uh, because I wanted it to be now, without others to see us! See, the answers is basically jerking off all together when I take this pills and—"

"Buraza, what—"

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE OSOMATSU!?"

"Let me fuckin' explain it first!"

" _Are ya sure this is the only way?"_

" _Dayoooo-n!"_

" _But what's what make this pills important?"_

" _They enhance the Omega manipulating traits for a short while, making Alphas get to obey your whims! And jerking off all together sprays more pheromones than anything, when in contrast with the scent these pills will give you they will instantly make the other person get in touch with you-yoooon!"_

" _Ooohh, interesting!"_

Disregarding the mental image of Dayoon, of everyone knowing more about those little pills than anyone, Choromatsu, even more awake than ever, he felt he was trapped into a very absurd nightmare.

"Osomatsu." – Finally, the second eldest, finally free from his bounds, temporarily so from his mental ones at the shock he received twice that hour, got the courage to talk, to stand. And then, to kneel after both of them. – "I'm sorry all of this happened, but you don't have to do this to yourself, you really don't."

Face down in the tatami, he again started sniveling, this time softer than before.

"W-what? Its alright, I'm the one who began with all of this, and no one was doing anything so—"

"No! Aniki, no, you didn't start anything!"

And of course, Osomatsu being who he was, preferred to shut himself before saying anything else. He knew he was the problem, the broken bulb, the rotten apple all over again. But Choromatsu's conflicted face and Karamatsu's sad snivels said otherwise.

He took up again his medicine from his hood pocket, but before he was even able to raise his arm to his mouth, as fast as a frog's jump, Choromatsu was able to punch his hand to send the little pills away. "AUGH, you mother—"

"Cut the bullshit, Osomatsu! You know you aren't the one at fault, no one of us are!"

"How can I not be!? I made you sick, I made you both fight!" – He grabbed the zone where his heart was, face unreadable since it was very dark inside, but his voice told otherwise. – "There's no way that I wa—" – Then he was cut. By a hug

By no one less than his little painful brother, sending him to sit on the floor again.

"Oso-nii, don't say that about yourself please… Today Ichimatsu told me that it was I the one who didn't recognize you, I'm part of all this problem as well. I can't even deny I-I feel some kind of strange attraction towards you, and this has me so confused-"

"Yeah, Jyushimatsu told me the same." – the youngest among them said also, to add that it was not just the idea of one in that house – "It cannot be just you when I also have to admit that sometimes I do skip my pills… maybe we three now need to medicate ourselves strictly now"

Silence covered the room for a while, and Karamatsu's arms felt warm around him.

"But… but this way is way shorter than just – medication, you see how bad it has been for us!" – and Choromatsu went to hug him also, when he saw a little glimpse of desperate tears on his eyes.

He hugged him tightly. "Osomatsu-nii, this is not your decision to take, as you are not the one at fault, nor the only affected. Let's go tomorrow to Dekapan's again and let's see what it happens"

He moved one of his hands to Karamatsu's shoulder, and he was glad that he didn't try to remove it or another refusing movement, in fact he moved that shoulder's arm to take his. And the big brother, who in that moment felt as if he were the youngest, just a little child in their arms, laid down in the floor for a while.

He had to give up, they really were behind him.

He was really, really weak to pleasure, and having them both at his side was just the best.

-o-

Noon's light led the younger brothers to see from where the strange snores came from, and so they jumped over their oldest brothers when they saw them, huddled on the floor together.

And time passed, and things were still as complicated as ever, as none of them were going to change that easily. Fights were to be expected, Dekapan-hakase explained (after punishing Dayoon). But at least, they knew they could overcome that together, instead of being just both of them against the world.

Once things got better, at least six or seven months later, they all could breathe in peace, and so winter again made the Matsuno household an explosion of laughs and yells all over again.

That was until Osomatsu of course came off to ask what those little two bars meant on that pregnancy test he got from who knows where, Karamatsu suspiciously having disappeared for all day.

Totty went away with an enormous flamethrower, to Ichimatsu's loud cackles and Jyushimatsu's all-knowing smile.

Choromatsu went to strangle his big brother and best friend, as that was his job.

Well, he was a Matsuno, all weak to pleasure of course, and trouble was bound to happen after all.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Well, I finally finished this! I must admit, this is not my best job, nor I'm fluent enough in english to actually say this is well written. I've hot no beta to do that job for me, so it has been kind of hard._

 _Anyways, if you get to the end of this, I'm glad and I thank you from the botton of my little heart._

 _Some notes!_

 _Osomatsu has no nature, but the pills enhanced the manipulative pheromones omega have for making alphas rut and go into all sex desiring state. and Dayoon's plan was to "generate a forced bond" though it, so Osomatsu could manipulate their both alpha brothers who had problems with themselves into a "normal relationship". He's an idiot, and didn't understand that part... comprehensible, as he was as stressed as all of them._

 _Any other question you can talk to me here, in tumblr (search for shigatoxin) or twitter (search for lomomooon). I'll be glad to talk with you, even if its just to talk about matsus and be happy._

 _Thanks for reading again!_


End file.
